<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...And The Reason Is You by BrokenBlackCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039508">...And The Reason Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackCat/pseuds/BrokenBlackCat'>BrokenBlackCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vongola Drabble [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Wishes For Their Happines, Bianchi Watches Her Brother And His Sky, Character Study, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Establishment of Any Pairings, Other, Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Wishful Thinking, future arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackCat/pseuds/BrokenBlackCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hayato didn't like touching the piano, much less playing but in the end, he did...and the reason is you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianchi &amp; Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera Hayato &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vongola Drabble [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...And The Reason Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can actually just be seen as friendship with Bianchi thinking that it is love, or just a simply pre-slash. I added some scenes and edit my previous mistakes in FFnet's version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A reason to start over new...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tsuna closed his eyes blissfully and smiled, hearing the pleasant music coming from the piano. He hummed a playful tone and opened his eyes to glance affectionately at the person playing it. "You're really good, Gokudera-kun," he whispered so softly that it surprised the other.</p>
<p>"J-juudaime?" Gokudera blushed in embarrassment at being caught playing piano. He stopped playing and stood up, bowing in respect. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep! You should have ignored me!"</p>
<p>"It's fine," the smile that he gave was practically blinding, although the brunet was clueless at the effect it had on the other boy. "I enjoyed listening to you play."</p>
<p>"You're too kind, Juudaime!" anyone could probably see the dog ears and tails popping and could just imagine the silver head looking as if a puppy waiting for his master's praise. "I simply don't deserve such praises!"</p>
<p>"But I think you do...," honey-brown eyes stared adoringly and his voice was a sweet as a honey. "It'd be nice if I can hear you perform again."</p>
<p>Watching the boss, who he had chosen to follow until the end of his life, Gokudera thought that he was really lucky to have met Tsuna.</p>
<p>"I would play the piano everyday for you, Juudaime."</p>
<p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p>
<p>When Gokudera Hayato was called by the world's strongest hitman about a job for the Vongola, he had been ecstatic to say the least. This was his chance to be a big shot, a chance to have connection with the Vongola. It was something that he could never dream of as freelancer and he immediately agreed to Reborn's demands. </p>
<p>Listening to the description of his job, the silver-haired boy grew suspicious because no famiglia would kill a candidate heir unless they were opposing sides.<strong><em> A civilian</em></strong>, he knew for a fact, would only become a candidate if they were the only candidate left. That was exactly Sawada Tsunayoshi. A spare, not a first or any option but a final resort.</p>
<p>It didn't make sense that Reborn gave him the option to kill Sawada and led him to believe that a lone hitman like him could become the Vongola Decimo. He'd be an idiot to fall for that and by the glint in the Arcobaleno's eyes when he showed honest caution in his 'supposed job,' Gokudera knew that it was a test of intelligent. A test to see if he could access the situation and notice the deceit, which he passed with flying marks.</p>
<p>Things were looking up in his life and the bomber felt satisfied to be assigned with the job of determining the candidate's worth.</p>
<p>—if only, Gokudera could say that observing Sawada was measuring up his criteria for a mafia boss. He knew that the latter would be civilian-raised and not afflicted with anyone from the mafia, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was downright pathetic. He was weak and clumsy, tripping on his own feet. He was not smart as well, failing to answer his teacher's simple questions. He was also a coward, not standing up for himself despite other people's insults.</p>
<p><strong>Mafia would eat the boy alive</strong>, and Reborn expected him to lead the Vongola. It was disaster in the making.</p>
<p>
  <em>(A part of him worried and envied the pathetic candidate's innocence. There was something warm and genuine about the brunet, something that the bomber had already lost.)</em>
</p>
<p>So, he initiated a battle for the title. He expected to win easily. He expected the boy to run away. He expected to thrust the dreadful fear of mafia in the other. He expected a lot of things.</p>
<p>He did not expect the flames.</p>
<p>Gokudera knew of them. Primarily firm on mafia knowledge, he found Dying Will Flames to be interesting and powerful. He, especially, became curious of the Sky Flames and its harmonic relationship with other Flames. Studies proved him to be a Storm, and he had brief longings to find a Sky for himself. Too many years had passed since he first thought of flames again, so imagine his surprise to see Sawada—<em>that pathetic and weak candidate he deemed to be eaten if the guy ever became a mafiaso—</em>willed <em><strong>Sky Flames</strong></em>, pure and powerful ones.</p>
<p>Sawada Tsunayoshi won that match—</p>
<p>'No, he won <em>me</em>,' the thought woke up something inside of the hotheaded hitman as golden met emerald and the smaller boy lifted him away from his own destructive bombs. 'He is the one. The one person I will follow to the end of the world.'</p>
<p><strong><em>'My</em></strong> <em><strong>sky.'</strong></em></p>
<p>He hadn't forgotten his previous thoughts about Sawada—<em>Juudaime, he's Juudaime now—</em>and he knew that his boss wasn't the best. Tsuna wasn't perfect, strong or anything above that. Gokudera would praise the ground that Tsuna walked on, but it would not change those facts. However, he accepted those faults and he'd rather praise the other and gave the brunet the worship that he truly deserved.</p>
<p>He never regretted his choice.</p>
<p>Yet, he wondered if Tsuna ever regretted choosing him.</p>
<p>The now older Guardian felt a part of him break every time he breathed in the world where the man, he had decided to follow to the end of the world, <strong><em>died</em></strong>. His Sky died and the silver-haired man had not protected him. He practically raised hell and high, convincing everyone that he would be Juudaime's Right Hand and he would protect Tsuna from any harm. </p>
<p>But the Vongola Decimo still laid on the coffin in an eternal sleep.</p>
<p>—and damn it! Gokudera never wanted to bury another important person in his life. He had lost once and he vowed never to lose again, even if it costed his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>But look at him now.</em>
</p>
<p>Carrying a bouquet of flowers. Visiting the same grave all over again. Busying himself with jobs to try and distract himself. Moving forward with life yet clinging tightly to the past. Building walls that people wouldn't reach. </p>
<p>The Storm Guardian—<strong>and what a pathetic Guardian he had been</strong>—carried on with life without living at all. With only one purpose in life, he continued on.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you for always believing me, Gokudera-kun."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Stop that! I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me, Gokudera!"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Please, if you really care about me, value yourself more, Hayato-kun."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I like hearing you play the piano, Hayato."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Because it would have been what Tsuna wanted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~0~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bianchi wondered about the strange relationship between her brother and the Vongola Decimo—<em>who had not shown signs of anything to be worthy of.</em> She had thought it was strange even before long. Her brother was not one to like the weak and as much as the brunet attempted to hide it, he was still very weak. The way they even became friends was all too simply.</p>
<p>She knew his brother—or at the very least, knew some aspects of his brother's character when he had lived with her. Hayato was headstrong and intelligent, keeping a mindset for everything he did. His actions might seem simple and hotheaded, but the bomber always followed through a certain plan in his head. She understood for certain that he had aversion from following the weak.</p>
<p>Similar to her preference, Hayato was drawn to power. He wouldn't give himself away for anyone unworthy, and Sawada Tsunayoshi had potential—that she could admit because his beloved Reborn wouldn't waste his time for just about anyone, even if it's a personal favor—but it was not ripe at the time the two met. She couldn't find her half brother's reason for choosing someone, who was not strong.</p>
<p>Bianchi observed and watched over them for the longest time and she had to admit that her past self was foolish. Hayato did feel drawn to power but with the way his life had become,<em> <strong>he longed for kindness.</strong></em> Someone, who would genuinely accept him for who he was.</p>
<p>—and she knew that he had made a good decision.</p>
<p>Hayato was not a perfect person, no one could ever be. He had his many faults and people would always judge these flaws. He was easy to irritate and he was quick to take drastic actions as well. Sometimes, he made things worse with his temper, but he changed for the better. Or rather, the silver-haired man found someone worthy to attempt to be a better person than he had ever been.</p>
<p>Her jade eyes stared at the beautiful coffin sadly as she placed the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She smiled slightly at the sight of the <em>zinnia flower</em> and she knew even without having seen it that it was from her brother.</p>
<p>"It's really an unfair thing," she whispered to the lone forest. "Hayato didn't even think of changing his ways. In the past, he wouldn't even dare to respect someone or even acknowledge me as a sister anymore. He was bitter to the world but <em>then, he met you</em>, Young Vongola."</p>
<p>"He began to respect someone and to gain more friends. He also started talking to me again, and he even asked for my advice at times. It was like we were bonding as real siblings and I loved it..."</p>
<p>She looked down in shame, "Maybe, it was my fault for not acting up. I had realized it since the beginning. I had notice the change in you two's glances and I recognized it as something of longing and dare to say it...love. I just ignored it and dismissed it as a simple crush."</p>
<p>"Maybe, if I didn't, then you two could have been happier before all this. Did you know, Young Vongola?" she felt warm tears falling from her cheeks. She could just imagine the two of them, <em><strong>so close yet so far</strong></em>. She remembered the tears her brother had shred for the other. She knew of the late hours her brother used to search endlessly for the enemy and plan their demise. "Did you know how much you mean to Hayato, Young Vongola?"</p>
<p>"Did you know...," she thought of piano that kept on being played so beautifully and tearfully, and her heart ached, breaking into pieces with every notes. "Hayato didn't like touching the piano, much less playing but in the end, he did...He played every day. He played with so much emotion."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"He did it for you, Young Vongola."</strong>
</p>
<p>The woman left the coffin and thought how it was unfair for Sawada Tsunayoshi to barge in her brother's heart unsuspected and leave just as sudden that no one was able to say goodbye. She thought that Death was really cruel to take away the brunet before her brother could even say his feelings.</p>
<p>No, she thought that it was madness of the world to take away their Sky.</p>
<p>And somehow, when she saw those honey-brown eyes again, no matter how much younger and innocent they were, her heart jumped. She forced her body to stay put, unwilling to touch for fear of being awoken from a dream. She wanted to embrace the two, yell at the brunet for dying and cry in happiness all at once, but knew that the younger boys would not understand. With eyes watching over them once again, she wanted to cry. She had indeed cried secretly when she laid on her bed in her room with no one else to judge.</p>
<p>She wondered if it was a blessing or a curse.</p>
<p>"It would be nice to hear you play again," she mumbled to her angry brother and tried to keep her grieving heart in control. She couldn't afford to be weak now. She couldn't afford to waste this second chance. "The Young Vongola would like to hear it as well."</p>
<p>She almost smiled at the familiar glare that was sent to her. She missed this. The glowing light in those emerald hues and the energetic way he moved, the teenager moved with defining passion—unlike how Hayato was lifeless at Tsuna's death—and she had missed <em><strong>this fire, this life.</strong></em> She never wished to see it disappear again.</p>
<p>Her brother might have said something, but she ignored it and said, "You should probably confess your love..."</p>
<p>She gave a bittersweet smile. If this was really the second chance, then she wanted to do the things she regretted not doing. She wanted <em>that love, that precious and pure feelings of her two important people,</em> to be fulfilled.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Hayato looked away in embarrassment, but when his olive eyes caught sight of that small yet powerful figure, a strange fondness glowed within those usually angry eyes. Although, he never noticed the subtle glances nor blushes of the person he was looking at.</p>
<p>Bianchi wondered how they couldn't see it. It was plain obvious and clear to her but still, she would continue to look out for the two oblivious teens. She would continue to try seeing them together.</p>
<p>The woman was a romanticist at heart. She wished for the best for her brother, and she knew that Tsuna was the best for Hayato. This was a second chance after all.</p>
<p>Didn't that mean that it might be different? That this love might not turn into a tragedy?</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>...and the reason is</em> <em>you.</em></p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>